mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Starman
A Starman (also known as a Star) is a rare item in the Mario Kart series that turns a racer invincible. Uses When a player is behind in a race, these items will appear, and if a player gets one, they will become temporarily invincible. The player's speed will also vaguely increase, helping to catch up with other drivers. However, you may be invincible, but you will die if you fall off the course, regardless if you have the star. If an impact is made with another kart, the kart will be knocked over. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the rear character will be knocked off the kart. Upbeat music will play as these items are used, and the player's kart will flash rainbow (or yellow if in Double Dash!!). While the Starman is a useful item, it is usually only given to characters who are in sixth place and below when they contact the item box, though, in later games, karts with good item stats are sometimes able to get a Starman in 5th place. Storing the Star can be a good defensive tactic as well, firing it off when incoming shells and POW blocks are on the verge of impact. The Star's speed boost makes it a viable means of reaching off-road ramps and shortcuts too though. Trivia! *If you collide with the boat in DK's Jungle Parkway in Mario Kart 64 while you have a Star, you will still get hit before plunging into the water. This also applies to the Boo item. **Colliding with the obstacles can send any obstacles flying or having an abnormal effect. Penguins will be spun out temporarily, delaying the process of getting in the way of racers. Thwomp will be destroyed and respawn after a minute. Yoshi's giant egg will be temporarily send flying. **Some obstacles will be permanently removed such as Piranha Plants, Giant Billboard at Mario Circuit, and Trees and bushes at any tracks. *This item lasts the longest amount of time in Mario Kart 64 (effect remains about a second after the blinking stops) and lasts the shortest amount of time in Mario Kart: Super Circuit (the song barely starts its third repetition). *On a rare occasion at Mario Kart 64, you may get a Star when you are at the 2nd place. This condition only happens if you got a hard time to catch up with the 1st place that needs more than just a Red Shell or Spiny Shell to stop them from extending the distances. *They can hit anything out of your way and defend from anything, even Spiny Shells. *If you hit a Bullet Bill with a Star, the Bullet Bill will be pushed aside. *In Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7, an item box in DK Pass will always give you a Star, Mushroom or Triple Mushroom. *In Mario Kart Wii, the Mega Mushroom item tries to emulate the Starman, but it doesn't protect you from Bullet Bills, Starman racers, or Lightning. *The Star is used as the logo for the Star Cup, which is named after the item. *In Maple Treeway, one of the leaf piles will give you a Star very rarely. *It may be a reference to the Warp Star in the Kirby series of games, an item which, when swallowed by Kirby, causes him to become incredibly powerful. It is also an item in the Super Smash Bros. series. *The Starman is a good smuggling item, according to Mario Kart YouTuber, Mankalor. *If you get hit by another star while using a star, it will simply just bump you a little bit (just like if you bump into another player with no item). *In Mario Kart Tour, this item is activated when getting a Frenzy. Gallery StarMK8.png Stat Star.png|The mini star from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Star (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' design MK64 Star.png|In MK64. Star.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' design. StarDS.PNG|Starman's icon in Mario Kart DS StarMK7.png Star Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item icon from Mario Kart Wii. de:Stern Category:Items Category:Super Mario Kart items Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit items Category:Mario Kart 64 items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! items Category:Mario Kart DS items Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart 7 items Category:Mario Kart 8 items Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items Category:Power-Ups Category:Speed Items Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour items